hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Tony (rapper)
Biography Lil Tony was born Tony Lee Nichols on May 18, 1989 in Dallas, Texas. Born to a hispanic mother and African-American father, Lil Tony was raised in a section of Dallas known as Oakcliff. Music is something Lil Tony always wanted to pursue as he began rapping at 13 years old. Often finding trouble with his gang Triple G's (Go Gettin Guerillas) and his click YSMC (Young Ski Mask Click), Lil Tony endured a life changing event on October 4th, 2007. Two of his very close friends (known as Sergio and Lil Hillard) were gunned down after attempting to rob a security guard. This event altered his life and way of thinking. He attended school at Kimball High School in Dallas but found it hard to keep his grades up after frequenting juvenile detention centers. As a result of his grades and passion to pursue music, Lil Tony dropped out his 12th grade year. After releasing several mixtapes, both solo and with his group Triple G's, Lil Tony became known as one of Dallas' hottest underground artists. He found chemistry when he reunited with childhood friends Quintin and Kermit Gray (who are brothers). The Gray brothers, better known by their collective producer name Dangerous MCs, began making music with Lil Tony in late 2006. The trio aimed to create a new sound and did exactly that, spurring what would become the club hit "I Like That". "I Like That" circulated its way through Texas clubs and touched radio in 2010. One day Lil Tony received a text message from Phillip Ward (known by his stage name, DJ Merk) that would move his career to the next level. DJ Merk, founder and Co-CEO of NGenius Entertainment told Lil Tony that he wanted to possibly sign him to the NGenius roster. NGenius Entertainment was already known in Dallas for successfully launching the career of platinum artist Dorrough. In October of 2009, Lil Tony, DJ Merk, and Dangerous MCs took to the studio and recorded almost half Lil Tony's debut independent album 'Posted, Loaded, Floatin' in one session. Lil Tony began releasing several viral music videos with the help of director Brian Childs. In April 2011, Lil Tony teamed up with DJ Drop (CEO of Definition DJs) and released his biggest mixtape so far titled 'Flight 214: No Destination'. The mixtape stormed the internet and boosted his fan base like never before. In December 2010, Lil Tony dropped his debut independent street album 'Posted, Loaded, Floatin'. 2010: Lil Tony's year started with a bang, shooting his first music video ever "Ask About Me". The video now has 17,000 views on YouTube. Following the "Ask About Me" video, he shot another video, "Burn One" with NGenius label mate Ace Boogie B. "Burn One" was a primary song from Lil Tony's first mixtape with NGenius, 'Flight 214: No Destination'. The mixtape was hosted by DJ Drop (CEO of the Definition DJs) and currently has over 4000 downloads online. Lil Tony was also featured on Dorrough's Gangsta Grillz mixtape with DJ Drama on a song titled "Triple D Dat" (also featuring Tum Tum). He continued shooting more visuals at the same time he was finishing his first studio album 'Posted, Loaded, Floatin'. Gaining radio play on three singles from the album in Dallas, Houston, San Antonio, and San Francisco ("I Like That", "Turn Me Up" and "Shout Out") the summer looked bright for Lil Tony's July release date. The week before the expected album release, "Turn Me Up" featuring Chalie Boy, Tum Tum and Ace Boogie B was posted on Worldstarhiphop.com and got over 60,000 views in a few days. Everything Lil Tony worked for came to a screeching halt the day before his expected release date. The distribution company and printing company had a misunderstanding and he learned that the album would not be able to be in stores for the release. The album was pulled from them and sat as Lil Tony and NGenius planned their next move. After months of waiting, the team felt like it was time to release the album for free online and hard copies in the street. 'Posted, Loaded, Floatin' has become more than an album. It has transformed into a way of life and a saying amongst young people. The album was released at 5PM on December 6, 2010 at www.postedloadedfloatin.com. The hashtag #postedloadedfloatin trended for 2 days on Twitter in Dallas-Ft.Worth. Lil Tony already has a 2nd project in the works to be released in 2011 which will be announced soon. Discography Mixtapes * Singles * April 8, 2010: Ask About Me (Lil Tony single) * April 18, 2010: Burn One (Lil Tony single) ft. Ace Boogie B * June 1, 2010: It's That Time (Lil Tony single) * July 17, 2010: Turn Me Up (Lil Tony single) ft Chalie Boy, Tum Tum & Ace Boogie B * November 24, 2010: 9.2 Leak (Lil Tony single) Music * Music Video * Lil Tony (Feat. Chalie Boy, Tum Tum & Ace Boogie B) - Turn Me Up Official Video Videos * Links * Lil Tony biography See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Dallas, Texas Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers